Guess who's going to be a bride? - alternative extra scene
by strawberriesapples
Summary: A different take on that scene where Major Nelson gets home after Jeannie says goodbye to him ..


Jeannie and Major Nelson may be a little OOC here, but it's on purpose. I wanted to add a little bit of "extra" drama to that episode.  
And, well, a little bit of sexiness too because even though they were adorable, I believe Barbara and Larry had sizzling chemistry and that they were very hot together too! So there you go!

**Guess who's going to be a bride? - alternative extra scene**

He was heartbroken. Why the hell did he say that if it was not true? It was a thoughtless moment of anger! And it was the dumbest thing he'd ever said in his life. It was obvious that he wanted to marry her. And he had been thinking about it for months! It was the next step since they were getting increasingly intimate. He took too long to admit to himself that he was completely in love with her from the moment he saw her, and that he only came close to doing so when he realized he would lose her. But now... it was too late. She had gone to Basenji, she would be the queen and marry some lucky local man.

He would really miss her. Her joy, her kindness, her affection and even her innocence. Her voice calling him (he did like to be called "master"!), singing, laughing. That stunning beauty parading to and fro, her caresses, hugs and kisses. The woman who had made his life become 100% better and that had made him the happiest man in the world.

He came home and threw himself on the couch. He screamed to give vent to his frustration ("Aaaaah, I'm such an idiot!") and rested his forehead in his hands, feeling tired. He noticed a drop falling on his pants. He was crying! He was not a crying man, but now he seemed to cry for all the times he should have done so and didn't.

After a few minutes, he looked casually at the desk. Her bottle. There it was. He felt tears threatening to fall again, but he gathered some courage and took it in his hands.

He sat on the couch again and tried to start saying something: "Jeannie... please..." he rubbed the side of the bottle and was surprised when he saw pink smoke coming up from it.

"Jeannie?"

Jeannie came out of the bottle with her usual outfit and a suitcase.

"Jeannie! You are here!" He got up from the couch.

"Yes, but not for long."

"What?"

"They need me in Basenji and there is where I am going."

"Jeannie... no... I didn't mean anything I said..."

"I am sorry, Major Nelson. Goodbye."

"No... Jeannie, please, you can't be serious. Stay! Please!"

"I am very serious. Goodbye." She said, her eyes filled with tears, preparing to blink.

"Jeannie! I need you! Don't go!" He got on his knees and put his arms around her legs.

"No, you do not. Also, I am not the last genie in the world..."

"Jeannie..." he looked at her, standing up. "Stay. I can't live without you."

"You have lived just fine without me for years!"

"No... I didn't know what it was to live until you came along... "

"Master... I waited all this time for you to take some action, and when you finally do it... I hear the last thing I wanted to hear in my entire life!"

"Jeannie... no... I was a fool, an idiot! I didn't know what I was saying!"

"Yes, you did. I only bring you trouble! "

"That's not true! You bring me joy, vitality, youth ... love. "

They sat on the couch. She looked at him and saw despair on his face. But he was still afraid, and she could not wait forever.

"Jeannie... stay. I love you."

There they were. The words she wanted to hear him say so much. But she was hurt too. What if he didn't mean any of it?

"So why do I not believe you?"

"Jeannie, I swear... please! I love you! Believe me!"

She felt sorry for him. She had never seen her master so vulnerable and so sad. But bitterness was something she still felt. She could not forget what he said just like that.

"I would love to, Master..."

"Let me prove it to you... please..."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She remained motionless. Another one. She still had not moved. He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She began to feel tears filling up her eyes.

"Major Nelson, stop..."

"Jeannie, please... you make me feel complete... I need you... I love you!" he said, kissing her cheek again.

"I... do... not... believe it!..."

He stroked the other side of her face, turning it over to him. Tentatively, he brought it closer to his, looking into her eyes. They were full of sorrow. He put it there... he had to get it out!

He kissed her softly. Oh, how soft were her lips! But she just let him kiss her without responding.

He kissed her. Oh, how she loved to feel his lips on hers! But she could not let him go on...

He kissed her again, trying to get a reaction from her and trying to keep the tears from falling from his own eyes. But something had really changed in him ...

This time, she responded. With a violent kiss, made of all the frustration she felt hours before. She just needed to unburden herself. That was it. She would leave him and walk away...

He broke the kiss and went down to her neck. Oh, no. Who did he think he was? Who was he to make her shiver and sigh like that? She was still hurt. This could not be healed with some kisses and caresses...

He kept kissing her neck, trying hard to redeem himself. He had made her the saddest genie in the universe (words that she would say herself), he had to undo it. He took the vest off her shoulder and kissed that area. Gently, softly.

She was getting confused. She had to leave, she had to spend some time alone, she needed to forget him! But she could not!

He took off her vest and her veil. He kissed her back, moving his hand from her waist to her shoulder; her skin was so soft and her scent was intoxicating.

She turned to him; he took a deep breath. She felt a myriad of emotions: grief, sadness, anxiety, desire. She had tried to avoid this last sentiment as much as she could, but she wasn't able to: it was the first of several she felt for him. But she was a strong woman and would not let a feeling as mundane as that take over her.

Her plans had been ruined. He had kissed her again, hugging her tightly. Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck, punishing herself in thought for having done so.

His kisses were desperate, hungry, wet. It seemed that he wanted her not to leave. She returned the kisses the same way, and this time she heard a moan. Guttural and primal... and deep. She had already heard him moan in other circumstances - always in pain - but like this... she felt a little discomfort in the lower part of her abdomen. Damn traitor hormones!

He stopped kissing her and begged again, breathing heavily:

"Jeannie... please..."

She was still very confused. The man she loved had made her be the saddest person in the world. She was still upset and resentful. But that moan made her desire for him increase.

She said nothing, but let him kiss her again. They were ardent, disheartened. She was beginning to surrender again and was starting to get angry with herself.

He stroked her upper body gently. He'd do everything to make her forgive him and stay with him forever. Become Mrs. Nelson. Be the mother of his children...

In a fit of anger for letting herself be seduced by him, she grabbed his shirt from behind and ripped it, tearing it from him. His reaction? Another moan. No. He was ruining her plans! Still angry, she pulled his hair... which made him groan again. Argh!

He pulled her closer to him and she sat on his lap, facing him. He looked into his eyes for a minute and they were very red and watery. And filled with desire. How was that possible? He was certainly the most intriguing man she knew. She moved in a certain way and made him moan again. This time she betrayed herself and moaned too. He was very turned on and she felt it. What she wanted the most now was to feel that rascal inside her.

She blinked and they appeared in the bedroom, on his bed. Without moving from the position he was in, he kissed her again. Still hungrily, but not as desperately as before. There was more tenderness and affection, while she bit his bottom lip.

While he tried to put her on the bed, she pulled him closer to her and blinked her pants off. He broke the kiss and stood up, kneeling around her legs. Still sad and full of doubt (but crazy with desire), he took off his belt and pulled down his pants, slowly getting on top of her. She watched the scene with contempt, but her libido spoke louder.

He kissed her again, more hungrily this time and went down. Neck, collarbone... chest. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back and moaning. From frustration and excitement.

He gently undid the hook of her bra and pulled it by the front. He studied the woman lying on his bed for a minute. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Totally. Inside and now outside. He would undo the wrong he'd done her. He had to!

Panting, he kissed the valley between her breasts, getting that area wet. But he did not care much for it when he went down to her breasts, hearing the sexiest sounds he had ever heard in his life.

She was frustrated with herself. Her body betrayed her. She was enjoying the situation she was in. She was even moaning in pleasure! No! She was still hurt with him!

"Ohhhh..."

He went down to her stomach, his tongue gently stroking her navel. She moaned again. He was slowly lowering her underwear, making her grunt. He was driving her crazy!

Kissing her again, he tried to take his own underwear off. She could not take it anymore and took it off him with her feet.

He looked into her eyes. Deep blue, feline and still sad. His were still red. He kissed her trying to send the sadness away while she kissed him violently.

He entered her slowly, still kissing her. What an amazing feeling! He had the most fascinating woman in the world at home and he would not let her go!

Oh, no. Not only was he the most gorgeous and seductive man she'd ever seen, he was also a fantastic lover. Damn! She already loved him madly and it had only gotten worse now...

He kept the same pace, gasping, moaning. She gently scratched his back, angry, bitter and aroused. Ruining her night completely, he whispered in her ear:

"Jeannie... believe me... I love you."

She moaned. The bastard! After that, he picked up speed, making her scratch his back harder. He became more excited and more voracious, taking her (and himself) to a deep orgasm. She let out a hysterical scream. He looked at her, eyes closed, but tears came down her face. He got off her, lying on the other side of the bed.

A few minutes later, he turned to her:

"Jeannie?"

She stared at the ceiling, looking serious, but pleased. Then she got up, blinking on herself her usual clothes. She looked at him with sad eyes again.

"Jeannie? Say something, please."

She walked to the other side of the bed where he was and sat down. He sat on the bed too, and was about to caress her face when she got up.

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"I need to think."

"Yes, take your time, but... do you believe me now?"

"Goodbye."

She blinked and disappeared. He was incredulous.

"Jeannie? Jeannie! Come back! Please! Don't leave me! Jeannie!"

No one answered. It was only him that dark room.

"Noooo..."

He laid back, covering his face with his hands and letting the tears flow down his cheeks again.


End file.
